


Reunion

by WardenSabrae



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenSabrae/pseuds/WardenSabrae
Summary: Nudging his way through the cluster of men lingering by the door, Garrick ducks and weaves through the crowds to get closer to the bar. She always tended to linger by the bars back in Kirkwall and he hopes that she’s stuck to that old habit. He’s not entirely sure yet that she’s even here but he definitely saw her boat in the harbor, and his Isabela was never one to leave a tavern for too long if she could help it.
Relationships: Male Hawke/Isabela
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Dragon Age Den fic collection





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Hawkebela (Garrick/Isabela)  
> Prompt: 14. A Reunion Kiss

* * *

It’s only been a few months, but it honestly feels like years since Garrick Hawke was last in the Free Marches.

The journey back from Ferelden hasn’t been an easy one, the physical and mental aches from his unexpected time in the Fade still weighing on him heavily, and he needed a break from.. Well, everything. He’d assured Varric and the Inquisitor that he wasn’t leaving for good – Hawke always came running when someone called, after all – but learning that Corypheus was still alive, and then having to leave his Warden friend behind in the Fade like that..

Maybe he should write to Bethany, have her relay the loss to the rest of the Grey Wardens. The loss would probably sound significantly better coming from one of their own, though Garrick highly doubts that even she could protect him from the wrath of the Warden-Commander. Word would spread sooner or later, but that was a worry for tomorrow.

Today, his primary concern was reaching the local tavern by the docks, a tavern which apparently housed the woman he was most eager to get back to.

It takes nearly three hours of walking – and another hour of riding on the back of a passing hay wagon – but finally Garrick finds himself standing in front of the tavern he sought. The Tipsy Goose, a ridiculous name if he ever heard one but hey, taverns weren’t really famous for their names, just the quality of their drinks.

But right now Garrick’s not concerned about the drinks or the goofy name. He quickly pushes the tavern door open, blinking for a moment as his eyes adjust to the dimmer light of the building’s interior. It’s crowded, with full tables and a row of men standing at the bar, and the pungent air is filled with the hum of idle chatter, clinking mugs, and the occasional belch. Damn, he really misses the Hanged Man right now.

Nudging his way through the cluster of men lingering by the door, Garrick ducks and weaves through the crowds to get closer to the bar. She always tended to linger by the bars back in Kirkwall and he hopes that she’s stuck to that old habit. He’s not entirely sure yet that she’s even here but he definitely saw her boat in the harbor, and his Isabela was never one to leave a tavern for too long if she could help it.

He finally reaches the bar, amber eyes scanning over the litter of patrons already there, and his heart sinks a little. He doesn’t see any sign of her here, and she’s not sitting at any of the distant tables either when he gives the bar another slow look-over. Perhaps she had a room, or maybe she’d gone back to the ship for the day. They’ve had more than a few afternoons together where they just lounged in her quarters, too caught up in each other’s company and touches to give a damn about the world around them-

“My, my..” a familiar voice suddenly purrs behind him and Garrick straightens up, his heart skipping a beat. “And here I thought the only men in this place were besotted fools who couldn’t hoist the mainsail.”

Garrick grins, suddenly thrown back to their initial meeting, and though it had been over a decade ago he still remembers that fateful moment clear as day, still remembers the way that warmth had crept through him from the first moment that he’d laid eyes on her.

“When you talk about hoisting the mainsail,” Garrick starts to turn around, his expression as playful as it had been on that day. “What do you-?”

His words are cut off as Isabela lunges towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she claims his mouth in a searing kiss. Any other man would’ve been thrown off guard but Garrick catches her easily, lifting her up by the waist and holding her close as he returns her kiss with a hungry vigor.

The taste of her mouth against his makes his heart sing, and it starts pounding as he feels the delicious warmth of her body pressed to his, hears the soft moans she lets out that vibrate so wonderfully against his lips, and when they do finally break the heated kiss they’re both gasping for breath, eyes hooded and burning with longing.

He’s sure that at least a few people are watching the display right now but Garrick doesn’t look at anyone or anything else around them; they’re all so unimportant compared to the woman in his arms, and Isabela holds his gaze for a moment longer before she leans into another kiss. It’s just as full of wanting as the first one had been but this one doesn’t have the same fire behind it, though the flickering flames are still there.

Garrick lets out a deep breath through his nose, leaning against the bar a little to help him keep his balance, and the wooden edge digging into his back is a bit uncomfortable but adjusting his position would mean pulling away from these kisses and putting Isabela down, and both things are simply beyond him right now.

But eventually, Isabela is the one to break the kiss again and nudges his shoulder, gesturing for him to put her down. He does so, noticeably reluctant about it, but she instantly presses herself in close again, arms still wrapped around his neck as she peppers soft kisses along his scruffy jaw line.

“Took you long enough to get back to me, Hawke.” Isabela finally says, pressing another kiss to his lips before giving him a stern look, but the warmth in her eyes makes it fall just short of being believable. “Would it have killed you to write a letter? I was almost beginning to think that..”

He can tell that she’s trying to sound playful or uncaring but the soft crack of her voice when she trails off is a dead giveaway. Garrick gives her a gentle smile as he leans in towards her, kissing her nose before gently nuzzling their foreheads together, trying to comfort her in the ways that he knows best.

“We made a promise once that we’d always come back to each other, Bela..” Garrick says, reaching up to brush a stray lock of hair from her face before gently cupping her cheek, and she leans into his touch with a soft sigh. “Have you ever known me to break a promise?”

“First time for everything..” Isabela replies, sounding a little more like her old self now, and she lingers in his embrace for a few moments longer before she takes a step back, grabbing his hands and tugging him forward with a grin. “Anyway, I’ve got a room upstairs, and you look like you could use a little freshening up.”

“So does that mean I’m going to get clean now, or did you want me to get a bit dirtier first?” Garrick asks, eagerly following her towards the stairwell, and Isabela’s only answer is an ecstatic laughter that echoes through the tavern air.

* * *


End file.
